


Trio

by KChasm



Category: Amagami
Genre: F/M, Minor Editing, Out of Character, Terrible Quality, ergo i am become the only option, no seriously don't read this, reupload, the only thing worse about the terrible quality of this fic is the fact that this is a rarepair, uploaded purely for completion's sake, younger me wants a dopeslap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KChasm/pseuds/KChasm
Summary: He does not fall in love. He does not-fall in love.(Originally uploaded 2012, FFN.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a "30 Days of Writing" challenge I badly failed. The prompt was "denial."
> 
> Consider this fic the near-nadir of the whole event.

He never confesses a second time. Never mentions the first, not even to Tsukahara, so of course she figures it out. "She's not always as strong as she looks," she says, quietly, one day. They're in the library. Morishima's across the room, smiling into a new book—he doesn't need to see the cover to guess the contents, so he looks at Tsukahara instead.

"She always looks strong, though," he says. There's an idea thick in his throat, and he can't find the words. "She's always—bright. But I guess you've always been looking after her, right, Tsukahara?"

Something passes between them, something strange and nebulous and _real_ that neither of them wants to acknowledge. It's not the first time, it won't be the last, and it's almost a relief when Morishima puts the book in their faces and asks them which dog they like best.

* * *

The problem with him and Tsukahara is that it started out wrong. It shouldn't have started at all—he was fine following after Morishima's heels wherever she went, getting caught up in her pace and waiting for the day that (maybe, hopefully) she would look at him and see _something_.

But that day never came, or maybe it hasn't come yet, and he's starting to forget it was ever supposed to come at all, and more and more often when Morishima decides it's time to drag the three of them somewhere (pet shop, sweet shop, swimming pool), it's Tsukahara he looks at first, Tsukahara with the firm grip on common sense, Tsukahara who knows when enough is enough, Tsukahara who sometimes smiles, small with her mouth, larger in her eyes, and then Morishima laughs and they're off, off, off, madwoman and tagalong and keeper to them both.

* * *

It's Morishima who fixes it all in the end, Morishima in pure Morishima-fashion who shows up late to find them sipping coffee on a park bench and wonders, smiling, cheerful, if it doesn't look like they're on a date?

It becomes real, then, the possibility voiced. Like something that could actually happen and not just a hazy hypothetical.

Morishima finds them fun to tease. She's got them holding hands in a week, and follows behind with a smile that outdazzles theirs.


End file.
